La fin d'une ère
by LifeWatcher
Summary: Lorsque le dernier héro meurt, loin de tout, loin des autres, loin du monde... Ce qu'il a sauvé.


_**Voici l'une de mes premières **__**fanfictions**__**. En relisant, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça encore… Mais je laisse les fautes et autres maladresses pour avoir votre avis!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et son monde! Et pourtant Dieu sait que je le voudrais **__**xD**_

Il était près de minuit et pourtant, un vieil homme était toujours là, assis à une table au milieu de ce qui semblait être un salon. Il rédigeait une lettre. Les volets étaient fermés sur le monde extérieur qui ignorait tout de la mort.

Mais lui il savait, il l'avait vue. Il l'avait faite. Il en frissonnait encore. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour sauver le monde sorcier comme moldu, avait-il pensé lorsqu'il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la Grande Bataille. Pour sauver des ingrats et des égoïstes pensait-il à présent. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu croire que le monde méritait d'être sauvé ?

La Grande Bataille opposant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts d'un côté et Harry Potter et ses alliés de l'autre, dont Neville Longdubat. Aujourd'hui, Neville avait une cinquantaine d'années, mais il se rappelait la scène des ses moindres détails. Tous ceux qui soutenaient Harry Potter et ses amis s'étaient rendus à Poudlard, dans un dernier effort pour mettre le sinistre Lord en échec.

Ils étaient près d'une centaine de combattants de chaque côté, toutes races confondues. Les détraqueurs et les géants auprès de Voldemort tandis que les centaures et les gobelins se tenaient fièrement face à eux. Les deux parties se partageaient les loups-garous et les vampires. D'autres créatures étaient présentes, comme les sombrals mais Neville était incapable de les reconnaître. Lorsque la guerre fut engagée, tous ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : l'avenir. Mille questions se posaient dans leur tête mais une chose était cependant sûre, c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas d'avenir pour les trois quarts d'entre eux.

Evidemment, le carnage fut sans précédent dans le monde sorcier. Jamais un conflit n'avait causé autant de ravage et de morts. Pourtant, ils avaient triomphé. Harry Potter avait réussi là où chaque membre de la communauté sorcière aurait échoué. Pas sans mal bien sûr, devant lui étaient morts Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, tentant de le protéger une dernière fois, ainsi que Remus Lupin, abattu après avoir vengé la mort d'une certaine Tonks. Lorsque Voldemort fut détruit par Harry, les Mangemorts avaient tenté de prendre la fuite, mais ils les en avaient empêché. Désormais, plus un seul Mangemort ne vivait à l'extérieur d'Azkaban, du moins pour ceux qui avaient survécu jusque là.

Etrangement, Neville s'en était sorti sans trop de dommages, physiques tout du moins. Malheureusement il ne pouvait en dire autant de son moral. Le vieillard passait toutes ses nuits depuis ce jour là à revoir les visages des personnes tuées, soit par les Mangemorts, soit par ses amis. Soit par les autres, soit par lui. Aucune nuit ne passait sans qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut après avoir vu la silhouette d'un de ses amis s'écrouler au sol dans un éclair vert. Sachant cela, il pensait que le monde sorcier retiendrait la leçon et qu'un élan de pacifisme naîtrait chez eux.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la fierté qu'ils tiraient d'une telle victoire. Lorsque la nouvelle de celle-ci s'était répandue à travers le monde, chaque sorcier, dans un excès d'orgueil, avait tenté de faire aduler Harry Potter, l'un d'entre eux, par les moldus puisqu'ils lui devaient la vie. Evidemment, comme le redoutaient les haut dignitaire de leur communauté, les sorciers furent alors sollicités, achetés et manipulés par ceux-ci. La découverte de l'existence de la magie avait vite inspiré l'idée de commerce plus ou moins douteux entre moldus et sorciers. C'est ainsi que l'on vivait désormais, dans la peur que son voisin ait payé pour jeter un sort sur votre chien, ou votre enfant. Il n'y avait plus aucunes règles, plus de limites, plus rien. Neville pensait même que les gens étaient persuadés que les règles avaient été crée simplement pour empêcher Voldemort de faire totalement sa loi. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment pires que tout.

Les survivants de la Grande Bataille avaient assisté, impuissants, à la décadence du monde qui les entourait. Pour la première fois, ils doutaient d'avoir aidé tout ces gens en éradiquant la menace que représentait le mage noir. Lentement, tous ces héros de l'histoire furent oubliés jusqu'au dernier. Harry Potter mourut aux côtés de sa compagne Ginny Weasley sans la moindre reconnaissance de ceux qui se vantaient d'être de son « monde ». Non pas qu'ils avaient eut une mort douloureuse bien au contraire, ils partirent paisiblement dans leur sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Non, ce que Neville ne pouvait pas accepter, c'était le fait qu'aucun sorcier ni moldu ne semblait s'en être aperçut. Il soupçonnait la Terre entière de ne même pas savoir que le couple le plus courageux de l'histoire s'était éteint de lui-même, seul, terré au loin dans une maison isolée. Les rares amis que Neville disparaissaient petit à petit. Ils étaient pourtant tous encore jeunes pour mourir de mort naturelle. Mais ils étaient tous si déçus de leurs congénères, si blessés de ce qu'ils avaient fait de la seconde chance que les sauveurs leur avaient offert, qu'ils ne souhaitaient même plus vivre. C'était comme ça. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Neville, le dernier de cette époque. Oh il n'allait pas se suicider non, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait fait. Tous s'étaient contentés de se laisser aller, et c'est ce qu'il ferait ce soir là.

Il termina de rédiger la lettre qu'il destinait au fils qu'il avait eut de Luna Lovegood avant que celle-ci soit aussi emportée par les sombres promesses de la mort. Le jeune homme avait maintenant une vingtaine d'années et n'était pas mieux que tous ses amis, à savoir cupide et manipulateur. Mais Neville n'en voulait pas à son fils. Il le plaignait seulement, car il ne connaissait pas et ne connaîtrait jamais les joies que lui-même avait connu durant sa jeunesse. Dans cette dernière missive, il racontait toute son histoire afin que, malgré tout, il reste dans la nouvelle génération quelques notions des valeurs du passé.

Neville cacheta enfin la lettre et y joignit La Gazette de la journée. La première page annonçait en gros titres : Le centre de Londres ravagé par le souhait d'un Moldu. Les photos montraient des parcs, des fast food et même des écoles en ruines. L'explosion avait eut lieu en plein milieu de journée, pendant les heures d'affluence. Des centaines de morts étaient à déplorer. Décidément, la bêtise humaine n'allait qu'en empirant. C'est pour cela que Neville se préparait à partir ce jour là. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir toutes ces morts, cela lui rappelait trop de jours sombres. Quelle horreur, si le monde savait, si il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu, l'avenir s'annoncerait lumineux. Mais tous préféraient oublier le passé pour commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Le vieil homme se leva lentement, difficilement. Il alla ranger sa plume et son encrier dans le secrétaire qui ornait un coin de la pièce, puis revint près de la table. De toute façon, pour lui c'était fini, il ne faisait plus partie de cette époque. Alors il allait rejoindre les seules personnes qui l'avaient compris par le passé. Lorsqu'il aperçut sur le mur la photo de son mariage, Luna et lui resplendissant. Le bonheur était lisible sur leurs traits. Malgré le vide qu'avaient laissé leurs amis morts en héros, tout deux étaient heureux. Neville s'installa sur un fauteuil face au cadre qui les représentait, son épouse et lui, en train de faire de grands signes aux invités présents le jour de leur union. Ils étaient si beaux, si unis. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus.

Minuit était passé et le corps d'un vieil homme était là, assis dans un fauteuil au milieu de son salon. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une lettre. Les volets étaient fermés sur le monde extérieur qui ignorait tout de sa mort.


End file.
